sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gien ( Nickzilla)
Gien is Homeworld's head scientist, the leader of the Gara Droids and the main antagonist of Steven Universe: Advent of the Gara Droids fanfiction series. He was once a Peridot labled XJ9 until he got serverly injured in the rebellion and has his gem transferred into a robotic suit, giving him a new voice and body. Character was created by Nickzilla. Appearence As Peridot XJ9, she didn't require limb enhancers since she was taller than most Peridots. Her hair was square shaped and her gem was located on her chest. When her gem was transferred into the robotic suit, he stood tall but his neck was arched forward and the head had a long chin, squinted eyes and a V crest on his head. The armor on was gold, but it was only on the right side. The left side was missing the armor, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His right hand looked normal while the left was actually a limb enhancer hand. While his eyes were mainly white and were squinted, whenever he would be surprised or express a surprised emotion, his eyes would open wide and turn red. Personality Peridot XJ9 was portrayed to be intelligent, secretly resentful to the Diamonds who turned down her work, except for Pink who she was loyal to. She would take her work to the extreme by even experimenting on captured Crystal Gems and fusing them into gem mutants. When she became Gien, he was now an insane, psychotic, mad scientist, still highly intelligent and secretly resenting the Diamonds. He hates sentimental emotions like love and see's it as a weakness. He doesn't allow his followers to feel that and would kill them if they do. Gien is sadistic killer as he loves watching destruction of planets and cities and even admits loves counting the dead bodies of the inhabitants. He is also manipulative and persuasive, always getting things go his way. History Peridot XJ9 presented the Diamonds her experiments called Gara Droids. She introduced her two servent droids Acha and Kocha along with the Gara Soldier and a prototype of a robotic suit made for cracked gems needing new bodies. She claims that these were the future for Homeworld fearing that they would not have the materials to make more gems and that these droids would serve great in the military. Yellow, Blue and White decided not to go through with her ideas as they refused to let a Peridot get the best with them and didn't even let Pink Diamond decide. After being brushed away, Peridot XJ9 grew to hate the Diamonds and vowed to get her revenge on them. Later she was assigned to Pink Diamond to help her colonize her first planet, Earth. After completing the incubation she along with Acha and Kocha went to go report this to Pink Diamond. But as she did so, Pink talked to her about her experiments thinking that it wasn't a bad idea. Peridot XJ9 was surprised to know that she actually liked her ideas. Pink thought it was unfair to turn her away like that and didn't even let her make a decision, she thought this colony would prove to them that she is just as important as they are. Pink promised Peridot XJ9 that one day she will give the approval for her dream. Peridot XJ9 grew to respect her as a Goddess and continued to help her on the colonization and give her tours around her base and her work. Pink even rewarded her with her own Pearl, Green Pearl. But soon Rose Quartz came to the picture. After failing to convince Pink to stop, she gathered her own following known as the Crystal Gems and waged war on her. Even though Peridot XJ9 hated the other Diamonds, she didn't join with the Crystal Gems thinking that war is not the way to take down the enemy, but instead build their trust and to kill them when they have their guard down ( not to mention, she would be betraying Pink). During the time of the war she would experiment on captured Crystal Gems, shattering them and fusing their gems shards in attempts to create the ultimate weapon known as the Cluster. Soon she heard news of Pink Diamond's shattering and broke down, blaming herself for this. As this happened, Rose along with Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth broke into her base trying to free their friends who were captured. Consumed by anger and vengeance, Peridot XJ9 got out her Gara Elite prototype ( the Nova Prototype) and attacked them. As the prototype fought against them, it is soon beaten and destroyed by Garnet's gauntlet rockets and the blast also hits Peridot XJ9, resulting her gem being cracked and her body crushed by the protoype parts. Rose attempted to save her, but Peridot XJ9 strongly reject and pushed her away calling her a traiter. The others pull Rose away as reinforcements were about to come. Acha, Kocha and some Gara Soldiers find their master, but is bady hurt. The only way to save her now was to use the robotic suit she designed. It wasn't tested, but they had no choice. After poofing her body with a gem destabilizer, they place her gem into the robot suit. Soon it became active and Peridot XJ9 was reborn as with a new body, voice and name, Gien. After receiving a message to evacuate the Earth, Gien planted the Cluster seed before he could retreat as the Diamonds used one last attack on the Earth. But the war resulted in huge decline of gems and resources. The Diamonds reluctantly gives Gien the approval to make his Gara Droid army. With him by his side was his Pearl now rebuilt as the deadly Huntress, his second in command Viggo Stryker, the traitorous general Bomber the Great and his servants Acha and Kocha. Years later he cloned himself to make an apprentice to help him on his work, Peridot. She helped him with his work and was loyal to him for years. Thousands of years later, news came that a handful of Crystal Gems were still alive and Lapis Lazuli who recently got back to her planet was caught sending a message to them by Jasper. Jasper and Peridot took Lapis back to Earth to confront them. But they haven't heard news from them and so Bomber, Acha and Kocha go to investigate. After their encounter with the gems, they contacted Gien about how Rose is not their but a boy named Steven has her gem and powers. Gien examined the videos and pictures he was sent and was very curious. At first he thought it was Rose in disguise, but it couldn't since he didn't have her color and is the first person to realize that he is not Rose. After convincing the Diamonds to let him go to Earth to help the others, the first thing he did was to find Peridot and get her back to join her side. Gien soon found Peridot at the barn and questioned her what happened since she got stranded. Gien convinced her to join back on his side, telling her that she doesn't belong with the Crystal Gems because he made her. When he learns that Steven is actually a hybrid and not Rose, he's amazed by this and wants him alive to study him. Although it appeared that he got her back, she couldn't betray her friends and told them what was happening. So they pretended to be betrayed so they could stop Gien themselves. Gien tried to kill her for her betrayels, but she is saved by Steven and Lapis as they all escaped from his base. Gien wasn't done with them though as he sent his Gara Elites to destroy them and later called Viggo and Huntress.. Not only to avenge Pink Diaomnd, destroy the Earth and his apprentice, but to also get Steven so he can study him. Category:OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Ocs Category:Villains Category:Gems